A Normaly Day
by Xisuna
Summary: A quiet, cute story for those who need a break from all the action/drama. Kairi iz ze main character and..well..! Reeead. I dare you.
1. What a nice item

--A Normal-y Day--  
  
Hi everyone! ^_^ *waves* This is the part where I blab before the story. First I'll take care of the legal stuff so I don't get suu-ed.  
  
DISCLAIMER!! --- I OWN NOTHING OF KINGDOM HEARTS!--- NOTHING! There..I said it. Geez. Take away everything from me, why don't you. By the way, you guys can call me Rip. *shakes hands*  
  
This story was inspired by the song from Emma Bunton - 'Take My Breath Away '.  
  
*Kairi* You're talking too much, Rip... ._.  
  
---------  
  
Kairi gave her scarf one final tug before inspecting it in the mirror. "Perfect..! Kinda..." She chimed happily as she tilted her head, noticing that the silky scarf with red and white horizontal stripes was crooked. It all ways took her a few extra minutes to get that dang thing just right. While the little red head un-did the whole thing around her neck, a milk- warm breeze flowed into her small room. The expression on her face softned..it was so peaceful, and today was just plain beautiful--unlike the previous days on Destiny Islands where it had been too hot to move.  
  
"ACK--!! OW!!!" Sora's voice outside shattered Kairi's tranquil state and caused her to tumble back.  
  
"Sora--!" Kairi called out and leaned far over her window seal to see what the heck was going on. Her once concerned expression turned to an annoyed one. "You two! What the heck are you doing, scaring me like that!?" Once again Riku and Sora were duking it out. No matter where they were, they'd all ways find time to beat each other with sticks. -_-  
  
"Sorry..?" The two boys replied at the same time (like usual) as if they had no idea what she was talking about. They shuffled...looked around... "Mmmm..." The clock behind Kairi flashed 3:10, "Oh no!! I'm gonna be late...!" Gasped Kairi as she stood straight up, bonking her head on the side of her house while trying to go back into her room. "Ow..dang it.." She could have sworn she heard those two pests giggle at her... In a few seconds the door opened and out ran Kairi; she was clutching her bonked head and closing one eye from the pain. It really did hurt...  
  
"Bye guys!" Kairi waved to Riku and Sora. "Uh...!" She froze and turned around. "I forgot my scarf....! That's the ultimate important part of my uniform!!!" Everyone and everything dived out of the girl's way as she stampeded towards her house, leaving a monster of a dust cloud behind her. "Waaaaaaaaaaah....!"  
  
***  
  
Yup. Today was beautiful....but that didn't help the fact that Kairi was late for her job. It was a small little thing she took up to pass the time and earn some money for..well..Sora's birthday was coming up..and she wanted to get him something nice.  
  
The knick-knack store she worked at was a cramped, narrow place with limited spacing due to all of the cases and shelves everywhere--but it was nice. "I love it here.." Kairi thought casually as she threw some little green pellets at the store keeper's yellow bird. Everyone thought it looked like a Paupou, with its coloring and all. It even had a green little bushel of feathers on the top of its head. That just sealed the deal and so everyone in her group of friends just calls it 'Paupou'.  
  
"But what's your real name?" Kairi sweetly coaxed the yellow bird to say his name. Paupou just stared with his round shiny black eyes. "......"  
  
"Come on, what's your name?"  
  
"..ah.."  
  
"Mm-hm..? Your name..?"  
  
"..aah.."  
  
"Go on little birdy..! Cute birdy! What's your name?"  
  
"AAAAACKK!!!!!"  
  
Kairi tipped over and fell to the floor with 'x' eyes. "Uuuuhh...."  
  
The store bell ringed as the front door opened; Outside light poured into the dusty old shop, casting away all the shadows. "The sun is so warm today.." A tired old voice commented. The owner, Ms.Biggs, seemed to be as antique as the items she sold. "Yeah. It's great.." Kairi nodded and slowly sat up, rubbing her ears. It was a miracle she could her at all after that assault!  
  
Ms.Biggs smiled her old smile and plodded over to her dearest pet's cage. The old woman's hands opened the creaky cage door and gave the yellow bird a rough ruffle to his feathers. "Did Wedge give you a scare, Kairi? I'm sorry...he's been cranky ever since I changed his food to those green pellets." Ms.Biggs turned away from her pet and made her way to the front desk. "I got a very nice deal today from a traveling salesman.." Her voice trailed off and she paused to catch her breath. Kairi frowned slightly.  
  
She could tell that Ms.Biggs' age was getting the best of her. But knowing the old lady, she'd deny it and pretend she was 20 years old again.  
  
"Anyways.." The creaky old voice started again and snapped Kairi back to reality, "It was a nice item..a very nice item. Come here Kairi. Let's look at what I got. Then you can store it away someplace nice on the shelves." The wood basket that Ms.Biggs carried around was placed on top of a pile of dusty papers. "A nice item." She said again. It was known that the old lady repeated what she said...a lot.  
  
Out of habit, Kairi went to tug at her silky scarf and realized it was once again crooked. Dang it. The thick purple cloth that covered the contents of the basket was lifted by a shaky old hand and set aside.  
  
Inside was a pillow, the same color as the cloth..and on top of that pillow were two small clocks-one silver, one gold, there was a delicate chain necklace with bits of amethyst skillfully carved into all sorts of unique shapes- and then there was something else. Ms.Biggs lifted a star up and held it in the palm of her hand.  
  
"See Kairi..? Look how nice this is." The kind old woman smiled. "It reminds me of something..all though I forgot what.." Kairi watched the star. It looked like it was made of paper, but when Ms.Biggs gave it to her to hold, it turned out to be a lot heavier than she expected. "It's really pretty..." Kairi said with sincere honest as she tilted it around, looking at it in every angle.  
  
"The traveling salesman said that it's called 'Oath Keeper'..what a nice thing, isn't it?" Ms.Biggs smiled and turned around. Kairi glanced at the old lady for a second and watched her hobble away to rest; recently she would all ways leave Kairi to do inventory and re-stocking...not to mention the cleaning. "Oath Keeper..." Kairi repeated the words, trying them out for herself. A silence fell over the store while she stared at the star. Was that a face someone had drawn on it..? "It makes me feel safe.." Kairi mumbled happily underneath her breath.  
  
"Oath Keeper."  
  
------  
  
Well..that was nice and normal story..right? ^_^ Hope you guys liked it. I'll be writing more whether people liked it or not... But......I hope someone liked it... *wobbly chibi eyes* It's nice to step away from the action/drama once in a while, ne??  
  
~thanks for reading!~ 


	2. Munny problems

- -Munny problems- -  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
--------  
  
I'm just in a type-y mood right now.  
  
It'll only be a matter of time before I'll create something so opposite and evil that no one will ever believe I made such an innocent story like this. ......... *snifs my hair* Mmm..shampoo....  
  
DIIIIIIISCLAIMER...ATTAAAACK...! **Kingdom Hearts belongs to someone else. Remember this. And live a happy life**  
  
------------  
  
7:35am  
  
The trees that morning made a hushed, soothing sound as the wind moved its way through out Destiny Islands.  
  
*EEE EEE EEE EEE---*  
  
"Uh--!" Kairi rolled out of bed in a heart beat and clicked the alarm clock off. She waited a few seconds for her heart to stop pounding. There was no sign or any noise from Riku and Sora outside.  
  
"They must be at the island..." Kairi said drowsily and itched her head. She had the most wicked bed-head hairdo in the world.  
  
It took Kairi her usual amount of time to get ready. Today her scarf was being good and it only took her three times to get it right. "Mooooom...." Kairi dragged her feet down the hallway, listening to the low mummer of the t.v and the crackles of breakfast being cooked.  
  
"Yes, lazy girl?" Kairi's mom smiled at her; they all ways joked around and called each other names. Her mom had the same red hair as Kairi, only longer and in a big braid. The apron Kairi had made for her last Christmas was tied around her mommy's waist. That all ways made her cheerful to see.  
  
"Umm..can I borrow..300 munny...?" Kairi fidgeted with her fingers and tilted her head in an attempt to charm her mother. Her mommy's eyebrow arched as she slid two pancakes on a plate, "Why? What happened to your paycheck?"  
  
"I have it..! It's just not enough--!"  
  
"For what?" Her mom leaned over and placed the plate of food in front of Kairi. She was half taking her seriously, half dozing like parents often do when money is the subject. "Oh...never mind...." Kairi shook her head and took a big bite of her food.  
  
On her way to the shop, Kairi watched the sky. And neglected to notice the tree root in front of her foot. "--!!!" Kairi thudded onto the ground face first. "Aaaah..! Why do I keep getting hurt each morning??" As Kairi got up, she noticed the munny that was in her pocket lying where she tripped.  
  
"Only 20 munny..." She murmured in a sad tone. The was way not enough to buy Oath Keeper for Sora. The moment she saw it, she knew she had to get it. But..it probably wouldn't do much good other than a paper weight. Kairi giggled at that thought and started to pick up the munny off the ground. "Yup. That's what he'll use it for. But still...." The last munny was placed into her pocket. "I have to get it for you."  
  
Dry leaves tumbled by Kairi's foot as she neared the antique store. Maybe she could persuade Ms.Biggs to have her pay for it over a period of time. That'd be way easier than to get 1,000 munny.  
  
"--Or maybe I can work for free until...well...um..." Kairi stuttered in the middle of her proposal to Ms.Biggs.  
  
The old lady smiled at her when she paused to think. When Kairi noticed this, it gave her a bit more encouragement. "What I mean is..I really want Oath Keeper...but I don't have the munny. So I'll take it out of my paycheck-" Kairi added quickly, "I'll even give you my birthday munny! And Christmas..!"  
  
Ms.Biggs raised a shaky hand to silence the young girl. She had heard enough and saw plainly that her employee was sincere. "Kairi, I will tell you my answer before you go home today. I'll need some time to think about it... Now...please clean up today. Some young kids came by today and made a mess out there..." Ms.Biggs excused herself after instructing Kairi of her chores.  
  
"Well...at least she didn't say 'no'..."  
  
***  
  
"Are you going to be here forever, Kairi? We missed you at the island..!" Sora pouted as he leaned heavily on the front counter. "Don't do that Sora, it's old and you might break it." Kairi swatted him off with her hands, "I won't be here forever...just until I get some munny for your birthday." She smiled and started to dust the cash register; that was the one thing that collected the most dust.  
  
Kairi placed the feather duster down and rested her chin on her hands while leaning on the counter like Sora did. "So what brings you two over here?"  
  
"Didn't you say that thing is old..?" Sora blinked, tilting his head confused like he often did. "Well yeah. It's sturdy enough...but knowing you Sora, you'll find someway to break it." Kairi giggled.  
  
"Hey! I'm not -that- clumsy!" Sora motioned with his hand to make a visual point and knocked over a case of old dolls. "Uh-! Sorry..!" At once he got on his knees to pick up the mess while Kairi just watched, amused and content.  
  
"Sora.....you're impossible."  
  
The voice from across the room gave Kairi a tiny surprise. "...Huh..? Riku..! I didn't notice you were there. " She blinked a few times and watched the older boy petting Wedge on the head. For once the bird wasn't spazzing and cawing like it all ways did when Kairi tried to pet it. Wedge practically leaned into Riku's gloved hand, cooing softly.  
  
"Soo..are you guys looking for anything particular?" She may as well try to make a few munny for the store. That'd make Ms.Biggs happy.  
  
"Mmmmm...give me a few minutes. Maybe I could find something." Sora itched the back of his head and glanced around the store. Riku gave Sora a warning glare. "Don't buy anything you don't need." "I know, I know..!" He waved at his best friend as if to make the words of advice disappear. Kairi watched her friend try to make his way carefully through the shop. But with those big ol' shoes....  
  
"Uh-oh..! Wait Sora, don't move!!" Kairi exclaimed and waved her arms in a panic. "Huh? What?" Sora turned around and a chain reaction started when his foot bumped into one of shelves.  
  
Kairi groaned, covering her ears to try and block out all of the crashing noise. "Just like a bull--"  
  
"--In a China shop." Riku finished the quote for her. He was so use to Sora's clumsy ways that he never bothered to be surprised anymore. After the last two displays toppled over to meet their fate, Kairi opened one eye, then the other. She surveyed the damage that happened within a few seconds. "Oooooooh...!" Kairi sighed and let her forehead bonk against the front counter.  
  
"Er....uh....I'm...sorry...." Sora apologized quietly while looking around at the mess he made. A rubber ball rolled across the floor and bumped into Riku's shoe. That finally caused him to look away from his new friend Wedge and look at what Sora did.  
  
"Heh..baka." He kicked the rubber ball with deadly accuracy at Sora's head. It bounced off, making the spiky haired boy squeak, and rolled away into the shadows.  
  
It took some...well...a lot of time to clean that place up again..but it eventually got done. Thankfully the two stayed to help her; otherwise she'd be there well past ten o'clock. After that, however, Kairi made a mental note to never let Sora in again.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning into that pink/orange sherbet color again. So many times Kairi had seen the sky at this time, but she could never get tired of it. This sun set, however, inspired an unrestful feeling in her instead of the usual contentment.  
  
Stairs creaked one by one as Ms.Biggs proceeded at her usual slow pace. "My...Kairi...this place looks better than usual.... It's like you took apart everything and shined it up."  
  
"Heehee. Okay...so I won't pummel Sora for what he did after all..!" Kairi thought and smiled to herself, not telling Ms.Biggs her little secret. At the last stair, Ms.Biggs placed her hand on the wall and let it trail along it to keep balance. "I really don't like these stairs...they take too much out of me..." Ms.Biggs said randomly and sat down in her big comfy red chair.  
  
Kairi watched the old lady adjust the glasses she wore and couldn't help but love her. She reminded her so much of someone she used to know.... back when she was a tiny little kid. Kairi shook her head to excuse that faded memory. All she cared for right now is getting that star for Sora.  
  
"Oooh...oof.." Ms.Biggs adjusted her tired old bones and forced a smile. "All right you, we have business to discuss...right? I had a feeling you'd want this for yourself." Kairi noticed that the star was laying peacefully on the left arm rest of the big red chair. "It's not for me.." Kairi started to explain, placing her hand over her heart, "It's for my friend Sora. I know he'd really really like this."  
  
"How kind of you, dear. I know your friend would treasure this...so...let's say I give it to you for....20 munny."  
  
".....Really???" Her mouth dropped open, then closed quickly. "Wow! Are you sure??" Kairi's heart fluttered. What a kind old lady this Ms.Biggs is! "I have just enough, too! How did you know??" The 20 munny that Kairi had in her pocket was quickly pulled out and laid on the counter before Ms.Biggs could have a chance to change her mind. "Heehee!"  
  
"It's all that I gave you for last weeks work." The old lady said with a shrug, "You have to tell me how your friend likes it though."  
  
"For sure! Thank you so much, Ms.Biggs. Really. I mean...this is absolutely great!" Kairi kept chattering away happily for a while until she realized it was getting dark. "Uh-oh...Shoot...I gotta go..my mom will eat me alive if I'm home late. Thanks again Ms.Biggs! See you tomorrow!" Kairi managed to give the old lady a gentle hug...even though she really wanted to give her a great big bear hug for her kindness.  
  
On the way home, Kairi jogged at a steady pace. The chilly air was so refreshing against her skin after staying all day in that time-worn place. With the biggest grin on her face, Kairi took out the prized possession Oath Keeper and gazed at it for a few moments. "I got it... I really got it..!" A happy chuckle escaped her lips and Kairi hopped in the air in celebration. At the next turn, her home came into view. Trees were everywhere, waving softly in the wind's breeze and making the shadows dance.  
  
"I just can't wait to give it to you, Sora..."  
  
-------  
  
Okay! How was that? These are rather short, aren't they...? *ponders*  
  
Please look forward to my other stories and chapters!  
  
~Thanks for reading!~ 


	3. Leaving all ready?

- -Chapter 3- -  
  
--Leaving all ready..?--  
  
-------  
  
Wait! I'll be freaking out all day if I don't fix this: Chapter 1...after Wedge screams in Kairi's ear it says "It was a miracle she could her at all after that assault!" But it's suppose to say 'hear' ......*pout* ...I didn't catch that in time, dang it! _ To those who figured it out and moved on in life...thank you-! *bear hug*  
  
**Disclaimer** Blah blah blah, don't own Kingdom Hearts... blah blah..  
  
Oh! And thank you so much for reviews! It went straight to my head and made me feel speeeecial. ^_^  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Finally. A day off all to herself. Kairi laid out her favorite outfit on her bed and examined it: Her favorite pinky skirt, the white tank top, and black sleeveless that goes underneath it. "Uh oh..I'm missing something..." Kairi looked to her left where her desk was. A moogle plushy holding all of her necklaces was perched right next to her alarm clock.  
  
She grinned big and acted like she was stalking the moogle.  
  
"Hee hee! I see you there..!" Kairi raised her hands up, fingers curled, and pounced the little plush. "I'll take that, thank you!" She nodded twice in victory while tossing her favorite necklace- a simple charm tied to a black string- from hand to hand.  
  
"All right! Let's get going!"  
  
The best thing about today was that no uniform was necessary! And only a week until Sora's birthday. Every time Kairi thought about giving him his present, she'd grin really big and chuckle like she was insane. At least that's what her mom told her when she showed it to her at dinner last night.  
  
As Kairi reached for the door knob to exit her house, she heard her mom calling her. "Kairi! Wait a second, dum dum!" She stopped and turned to see what her silly mom wanted from her.  
  
"Moooom..." Kairi rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen my friends forever! Hurry! What is it?" She hopped from one foot to the other as the anxiousness began to build up.  
  
The soft foot steps of her mom could be heard coming down the hallway; She was carrying a large load of laundry and for a second Kairi feared she'd spend her day folding towels instead of playing with Sora.  
  
"Will you be at the island all day?" Her mom asked, pulling out one of her dad's undershirts and folding it neatly.  
  
"Huh..? Yeah..that's the plan, at least." Kairi responded, still hopping from one foot to the other. "Mooooooom...!" Being held back like this made Kairi want to just do a back flip!  
  
"Okay okay!" Her mom raised her hands in defense, "Geez. I just want you home before it gets too dark. And remember to have your friends walk with you to our house. Promise?"  
  
"Mm!" Kairi's hair bounced as she gave a big nod to her mom. "All right then, I'll see you later!" She turned around and swung open the door.  
  
It was a big risk, but Kairi brought Oath Keeper with her wherever she went. There was no way she'd risk losing it in her room. All she had to do was tuck it in her skirt and Sora would never notice. That's what she hoped, at least.  
  
"Aaah..! The island! Finally, I have arrived." Kairi's announcement was loud and cheerful; her boat bumped against the dock, causing her to sway. "Steadyyyy..." Kairi balanced herself and made a quick jump to land before she splashed into the ocean water below.  
  
"Oh my gosh...Kairi...! Is that really you??"  
  
Kairi turned away from tying her boat and was face to face with the lovable Selphie. "Hey Selphie!" Kairi smiled and made a cute little face like this: ^_^ "I know..I finally have a day off, isn't that great?"  
  
The other girl in the short yellow dress nodded and cheered, "Yaaay! Kairi's back everyone! And she wasn't eaten by monsters, Tidus!" Selphie turned around, forcing Kairi to duck from the flailing jump rope that was over one of her shoulders.  
  
After a brief reunion with Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, everyone went their separate ways to continue what they were doing. "Hey wait, Kairi!" Selphie held onto her hand, preventing her from escaping. "Do you want to hang out? We could play jump rope- I even learned a few new tricks while you were gone!" Kairi couldn't help but smile at her friend's kind-hearted nature. "Mmm..well...I..." She never could find it in herself to reject someone's invitation-- she just wasn't very good at it, "Uh...wait for a few minutes, okay? I need..to tell something to Sora- his mom told me to tell him, that is..- okay..?"  
  
Ugggh...What a horrible fib. She was never good at that either.  
  
Selphie blinked a few times and let go of her hand. "Huh? Sure! I'll just be waiting around here, okay?" She flashed Kairi a reassuring smile and trotted away to continue playing jump rope.  
  
"Oh wait-!" Kairi waved at Selphie to get her attention, "Have you seen that bum around here?"  
  
Kairi's friend looked back at her and pointed to the island that the paupou grew on. "He's been there, talking to Riku. They haven't left there forever!" She gave Kairi a slight shrug. "I dunno. Go get them and bring them back to reality!"  
  
"Hee hee. Will do!" She gave Selphie a quick salute and plodded in the sand towards the island. "Won't they be surprised to see that I'm actually here."  
  
The bridge creaked and rattled when Kairi ran across it. As she neared the island, Kairi wished for a split second that Riku wouldn't be there. She slowed down her pace when she realized what she wished for. "That's. . .not nice. I don't mean it like that. . ." Kairi thought sadly. . some what disappointed in herself.  
  
Her gaze lifted and she saw the two best friends lying on the grassy parts of the small island. Looks like they hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
With each foot step that brought her closer, more thoughts flooded into her head. The same thoughts that she would think late at night when she was all by herself. It was silly, but it seemed like a more serious side of her would magically appear at night.  
  
"They're childhood friends. Sora has known him a lot longer than me. . .I have no right to even begin to -think- about Riku not being in the picture." Kairi smiled sadly and poked at her necklace a few times. "Besides. . ." She explained to herself in her head, "Riku is fun to be with! Just like Sora." A chuckle escaped from Kairi's lips; it was loud enough to get the two boy's attention. Both of them looked lazily from their spots. "Huh..? Wow, Kairi! You're here!" Sora shot up with a big grin on his face.  
  
Kairi took a deep breath, forcefully pushing any negative feelings away. "Yup! I'm here! So what'cha guys up to?" She asked in her most pleasant and curious voice. Her hands rested behind her and she tilted forward, cocking her head to the side.  
  
The two friends glanced at each other for a second. Sora however, beat Riku to explain to Kairi. "Guess what..! We're gonna leave the island and see what's out there!"  
  
Kairi blinked. "Huh? Leaving?"  
  
Sora nodded big, "Mm-hm! We're making a raft and leaving in a few days."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- - - -  
  
Due to my stoooooopid computer, I have to chop this one chapter into two. Onto the next chapter..! Which is really suppose to be..one. 


	4. Afraid

-Chapter 4-  
  
- -Afraid- -  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
*psst..! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kairi..? Sweety, where are you?" Kairi's mom called out to the darkness of the backyard. "Come on inside, you're going to get eaten by mosquitoes!"  
  
The door closed with a creak and Kairi was alone again. She didn't want to go back in. She needed time to think.  
  
"Leaving. . .the island. . ."  
  
A jagged rock bounced off the ground and tumbled to a stop next to a small pile of other rocks. Kairi sat on the grass, leaning against the weather- worn fence. Beside her laid Oath Keeper. In the moonlight, it glowed a beautiful but eerie ivy color. The scribbled on face smiled like all ways. "That means I'll leave home.." She raised her gaze to the small but cozy house that her mother and father lived in. "..But. . .if I go with them, I might find my real parents, right?" Kairi's head dropped back down to stare at the ground. "And I can't just leave Sora. I may never see him again.." With each heart beat, a pulsing sensation of pain went through out her body. "I can't lose him. I have to be there no matter what.but I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't worry Kairi.." Kairi remembered Sora saying this when she questioned the adventure. He chuckled when he said that.. it reassured her for some reason. "..we can all ways come back. And I'll - -me and Riku will be there to protect you. So don't worry." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her- - even now, in the cold night, Kairi could still feel his warmth.  
  
Once again Kairi picked up a small rock and tossed it. "What will I say if I do find my real mom and dad..?" She hesitated. "I guess..I can't worry about that now." Kairi reached down and picked up her star. "-I'll worry about it when it happens. And going on an adventure..sounds like fun."  
  
The backdoor once again opened. "Kairi! Come inside now! I'm serious, young lady!"  
  
"Uh.. okay mom." With a grunt Kairi raised herself to her feet and tucked the star back in her skirt. "I'll have more time to get myself prepared."  
  
It would take a few days, but the trio would start collecting everything for the trip tomorrow. The hasty planning scared Kairi a bit. The days would go by so quickly and before she knew it, she'd leave everything behind.  
  
"Well, not everything. I'll have Sora- - and Riku. They'll both be there." As the scared side of Kairi and the adventurous side debated, she stared out at the window of her room at the stars. . . . . She blinked and thought she saw something..weird. "Is that star. . .going out??" Kairi's mouth made an 'o' shape while she watched a perfectly healthy star begin to fizzle out of existence. "Oh no! The poor thing.." Her lips pouted. "Wonder why it died.."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Kairi fell back on her bed. The sheets were cool and inviting on such a warm night. Once again Kairi did a funny sounding giggle and curled up in her bed-- The next few days would be busy ones. A lot of rest will be needed to build a raft! "That reminds me. I have to tell Ms.Biggs about my plans.hope she won't be too disappointed." Just as Kairi finished that thought, she yawned while stretching her legs up in the air- - then letting them plop back onto the bed.  
  
For the first time in a while, Kairi forgot about her present to Sora; instead she fell asleep quickly and dreamt nothing but utter darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Quick.  
  
Poor Kairi. She's scared of change. (  
  
Updating stories is a pain- it's just that I have to make a chapter before my brother gets home and starts playing EverQuest. Once he gets on, it's impossible to get him off. Does anyone else have to deal with that? *Sigh!!*  
  
More to come! Cool chapter, next. Promise. 


End file.
